


Pretty flowers, blankets and white restraints

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Mac restrained, Mac taken away by bad men, Mac trapped in a hospital, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: The Foundation is under a new boss and Mac is committed....The prompt was - Imprisonment@Gretti Writes, I wrote this one for you in particular :) Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Pretty flowers, blankets and white restraints

The men in the white coats had come for him on a very ordinary Tuesday. Riley and he had been chatting in her lab over coffee, complaining, bitching was more accurate. They were both worried about what was going to happen to the Phoenix. With Russell gone or at least out of action; the organisation was changing in ways neither of them liked. The men stormed into the lab if they owned the place. Riley got up first

“I’m sorry can I help you?” Riley asked, barring them from going any further

“We’re looking for Angus MacGyver.”

“That’s me. What do you want?” Mac piped up, he didn’t like where this was going

“We’ve orders to take you away.”

“Away, I’m sorry?”

“For psychological evaluation.”

“What? I’m sorry under who’s orders??”

“Under General Grant’s. Please Mr MacGyver can you come with us?”

“I really don’t have any plans to. I’m sorry.”

“We’ve got orders, please. It would be much easier for everyone if you did what you were told to do.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you give me some proof other your word.”

“Then we’re sorry Mr MacGyver.”

The men in white coats moved forward at speed. One of them pushed Riley out of the way, she tripped and slammed her head into one of the tables. She fell to the floor, Mac moved to help

“Riley! What the hell have you done?”

“She’ll be taken care of Mr MacGyver.”

Three of them grabbed Mac, he pushed and shoved at them. His military training kicked in with vengeance. Dalton would have been proud; he broke two noses and crushed the fingers of another and made for the back door. He did not account for the taser, the electricity pumped into his back and he was out. His last memory was Riley’s boot poking out from one of the tables before blackness consumed him.

The next time Mac woke up, he was virtually blinded. Sunlight hit him in the face or more directly the eyes. He tried to move his hands up to cover them but couldn’t. He looked down squinting. He was covered in a blanket and had hospital scrubs on. Mac couldn’t see it but he could feel the restraints underneath the bedding, he twisted and turned, furious. Gradually his eyes adjusted to the bright room, he was in a small hospital bed. It was for a place where he was actively restrained pretty nice, there was a sink and a table. Two chairs were in the corner, someone had put flowers in a vase and placed them by the window. The whole place was very clean and smelled faintly perfumed. Mac could just about see outside, he could see grass and more flowers, trees even. Although the scenery was very pretty it, if anything confused Mac even more. Nice beds and shrubs didn’t exactly scream evil hench men, so where was he? He fidgeted in the bed to no avail, he could feel an IV in his arm as well, he followed the line as best he could, cranking his neck up. A non-descript drip with no information on it, that was not good. Mac tried to keep calm and clocked the rest of the room, tables, chairs, flowers. It was all wood and nicely finished, so in theory easily breakable in terms of escape. The door was going to be a problem, he could see it was a key card lock. The panel was not going to be easy to get through particularly without his knife to hand, where was his knife? He looked around again. That would have been too much to ask, that it was just left out. However, it did add to his feeling of unease. A few minutes later a blond nurse walked in smiling carrying a charter

“Hello Mr MacGyver, how are we feeling this morning?”


End file.
